The Puckett Bucket List
by KStelleD
Summary: Sam makes a bucket list. The iCarly gang helps her complete it. Shenanigans ensue. Seddie.
1. The Creation of the Puckett Bucket List

**A/N: Hey readers! This is my first story so sorry if it's not all that good. I hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to review! xoxo (: **

* * *

><p>Today had been the last day of junior year for the iCarly trio. Sam had felt a rush of relief as the final bell had rung. It had felt as if a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and now she would be able to relax, knowing that she didn't have to be back to that prison they called school till September. Carly, who had last period with Sam, was giddy with excitement. It was finally summer: no school, no work, and no stress. She could finally relax and pour all her focus on iCarly.<p>

Junior year had been harder than they all expected. Sam, who had decided she wanted to actually have a future, was stressing all school year. Their amount of school work just kept piling up which eventually resulted in shorter iCarly segments in order to make time for their studies. Because of this iCarly suffered. Plus with Freddie's part time job at the Pear Store, he was unable to update the site as frequently which resulted in the loss of a few hundred viewers. Thankfully it was summer and they would all be able to focus more on their web show.

* * *

><p>The two girls met up with Freddie at their lockers. They all said their good-bye's to the friends they wouldn't see during summer, agreed to make plans with the ones they would see, and quickly checked if they had left anything in their lockers before heading off to Freddie's car. He had been able to save enough money to buy a 1998 Toyota T100. The red paint was starting to chip and it had that musty old car smell, but for five thousand dollars it was a good deal.<p>

"I can't believe it," Carly said, getting in the back of Freddie's truck, "the school year went by so quick!"

"True chizz," Sam said between bites of her sandwich. Where she got that sandwich was a mystery to Carly and Freddie. That girl had her ways with getting her hands on food.

"No kiddin'," Freddie said, buckling his seat belt and starting the engine, "I can't believe were gonna be seniors!"

"I know it seems like yesterday we were starting iCarly, making fun of Ms. Briggs' pointy boobs," Carly said reminiscing on the good ol' times.

"Yeah, yeah," Sam said, quickly changing the subject, "we're all getting old. You gonna go or not Frednub?"

"Seatbelt," Freddie said, eyeing her unbuckled seat belt.

"Seatbelts are for weenies," Sam stated defiantly.

Freddie's eyes narrowed and Sam responded by glaring back at him. Their glares became more intense making Carly roll her eyes. They were at it again. Sure, this was better than them bickering and yelling at each other, but these "staring contests" could go on for days. Well, that was an exaggeration, but you get the point. It was as if they were having a conversation with their eyes, silently trying to out-do the other. During these moments, it was as if the two were in their own world.

Carly glanced at the clock impatiently. It read 1:45. Normally, they would have been off to Bushwell by now but because of these two and their "staring contest" they were still at Ridgeways parking lot. Carly finally sighed, reached over from the backseat, grabbed Sam's seatbelt, and buckled her up.

"There," she said, breaking the silence, "we can go now."

Freddie smirked at Sam triumphantly to which she jutted out her bottom lip and pouted. Freddie let out a muffled laugh and reached over to the passenger side to open the glove compartment. He reached in grabbing a pack of Fat Cakes he had stored in there and handed it over to Sam who smiled at the site of the pink packaging. He smiled, that lop sided smile of his, and began backing out of the parking lot.

Carly smiled, rolling her eyes. She didn't understand those two sometimes. They could be arguing over a popsicle one minute and next thing you know they'd be sitting on a beanbag together sharing a bag of fladoodles. They still fought though, but it was in a friendlier manner. Their friendship had definitely grown stronger over the years. Even to a point in which Freddie could understand Sam almost better than Carly could. It even shocked Carly sometimes.

* * *

><p>The trio made their way to the Shay's apartment. When they entered, they were greeted by balloons, streamers, and very loud party popper all courtesy of none other than Spencer Shay.<p>

"Surprise! I threw you guys a graduation party!" Spencer said, flailing his arms in the air with excitement.

"Spencer, we graduate next year," Carly stated, trying to hold back her laugh.

"What?" he said baffled "But Gibby said…"

"That explains it," Sam said, taking her place on the couch, feet sprawled across the coffee table.

"So you're not graduating…"

"Not till next year Spence," Freddie answered, plopping down next to Sam.

"Oh," Spencer said, a bit disappointed. He took the seat between Sam and Freddie, the adrenaline from the teens "graduation" party fading.

"That's gonna be coming up faster than we know it though," Freddie added.

"Yeah," Carly agreed, taking a seat on the chair near the counter, "I feel like things are moving by so fast. Sometimes I wish we could just make it all slow down. There's still so much I wanna do."

"Same here. Next thing you know we'll be goin' off to college, starting a family," Freddie said, his voice growing softer. Silence took over, as the three teens and a Spencer were lost in their own thoughts.

Sam shifted on the couch, clearly uncomfortable; however, this went unnoticed by her two friends who were too engulfed in reminiscing in the past. The thought had never sunk into Sam. She never really thought about how close the future was. She never was the type of person to think ahead. That's why it wasn't until then did she ever come to think that soon enough they would be seniors, then they'd be off to college, later to start a career and finally a family. The thought had made Sam uneasy.

"Hey, remember that one time when Spencer had to dress up as a lady," Carly said, recollecting an old memory.

"Which one time?" Freddie asked chuckling, remembering the multiple times Spencer had to dress up as a woman. Carly laughed, obviously remembering and Spencer soon joined in.

"What about that one time when Sam and her mom had to go in that coo coo box?" Spencer said.

He smiled and turned to Sam, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, the whole conversation. "Hey kiddo," Spencer said, nudging her arm snapping her out of her thoughts, "You 'kay? You've been pretty quiet."

Carly and Freddie looked at their blonde friend concerned.

"Oh, uh must be lack of ham. I think I'm gonna go to the store to grab some. You know how mama gets when she doesn't have any ham," Sam said patting her stomach. She wasn't one to talk about her feelings.

"Of course," Carly said, smiling and rolling her eyes playfully. Freddie however was a bit concerned still. He saw through Sam's mask of lies and knew that something was troubling her.

Sam got up from the couch, stretching. "Be back in a few. Need to ham it up," she said, heading out of the Shay's apartment.

In truth, Sam didn't even feel like eating ham, surprisingly, but she couldn't just go back to the Shay's apartment. So she went to the place she had always gone when she was troubled.

* * *

><p>Sam sighed, leaning her head back on the window frame. One leg was propped up on the window sill that she sat on while the other dangled out on the fire escape. She absentmindedly looked out into the distance where buildings and towers jutted up. The sound of car horns and shouts of angry drivers trying to beat the mid-afternoon rush could be heard from a distance, but this all went unnoticed to the blonde who was deep in thought.<p>

Things were going by too fast and she did not like it. There was so much she still hadn't experienced, so much she wanted to do. Sure, she was only seventeen but she wasn't getting any younger! Next school year she'd have to concentrate on her studies in order to get into a good college and next summer she'd have to be looking for colleges and preparing to start her future and what not. Then after that it was all downhill. She would never have a moment like this again. Right now, she didn't have to worry about college or work or family. This moment was hers, but was it enough time?

"Knock knock," a voice sounded beside her, breaking her out of her thoughts.

Sam sighed, slightly out of shock and a bit out of relief. "How'd you know I was here?" she said, not making eye contact with him.

"I had a hunch," Freddie replied, smirking. He took a seat on the window sill, mimicking her position. A moment of silence passed before Freddie finally broke the silence. "So what's wrong?"

Sam averted her eyes from the Seattle scenery and looked at Freddie. Her eyes widened before quickly narrowing. "What makes you think something is wrong, nub?" Sam asked defensively.

"Well you're here aren't you," Freddie said, motioning to the fire escape with his hands. He really knew her. He knew well enough that Sam always came here. He didn't know why but he knew that when Sam was here, there was something on her mind.

It was silent for a moment. A slight breeze had picked up tousling her hair a bit. The car horns had ceased and you could hear the slight sound of birds chirping. However, the silence between the two was so deafening, it went unnoticed.

Freddie gazed at Sam, studying her features. Her nose wrinkled as her face contorted in anger. A few years ago, Freddie would have been running away from fear at that face, but now the abrasive blonde had grown on him and he had learned to not run. He would be lying if he said she didn't bite anymore. He had just learned to take it like a man because that was how Sam was and he accepted it, though at times he still found himself infuriated with the blonde.

"Nothing's wrong," Sam said irritated. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and looked back out.

"You can't lie to me Sam"

"And why can't I?"

"Ha! So you do admit there's something wrong?"

"What? No! I'm out of her nub." Sam began to get up, frustrated at Freddie. Who did he think he was?

"Wait! Sam," Freddie pleaded, swiftly grabbing her wrist. "C'mon, stay. Look, I just want to know what's wrong. I'm your friend Sam. You can trust me. I.. I am your friend right?"

Freddie stared at Sam intently. His gaze could practically bore holes through a brick wall. Sam looked back at him, her eyes softening. What was happening to her? Sam Puckett was turning into a softy.

"You're my friend. Nub." Sam said, sitting back down. Freddie sighed in relief.

A few moments of silence passed when Sam stepped out on to the fire escape, leaning her arms on the rail. She gazed at the buildings that protruded up from the ground and inhaled deeply closing her eyes. Freddie remained silent, entranced with the way the suns rays hit Sam's hair, making it glow and the way the slight breeze-

"Look," Sam said, interrupting Freddie's thoughts, "it's just all this talk about going on to senior year and college and just growing up is just getting to me."

Another moment of silence passed.

"I get you," Freddie said, " I know what you mean. Like things are going by so quickly."

"Yeah," Sam said, keeping her gaze on the Seattle scenery, "I dunno why it's bugging me this much though. It's just that there's so much I want to do like skydiving or rock climbing. Extreme Fat Cake fights!"

Freddie chuckled, "That's something everyone needs to add to their bucket list," he said sarcastically.

They both laughed, before settling into a comfortable silence.

"Hey!" Freddie said, breaking the silence and causing Sam to turn around and stare at him, "What if you made a bucket list, but instead of things to do before you die, we make it things we do before the summer ends. Same concept and everything and I can help you complete it."

Sam's face contorted in thought. Perhaps this was the answer. "And we could put anything on the list?" she asked, considering the idea.

"Yeah!" Freddie said, enthusiastically.

"So you'll help me with this?"

"Of course."

"Freddie?"

"Mhm?"

"Thanks"

"Umpf! Ow."

"Tell anyone about this little moment and you'll regret it."

And like that she was gone, leaving him with mixed emotions and a bruised arm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The ending felt a bit weak and OCC. Sorry about that. I'll do better next time! Hahaa. ;P**


	2. It All Begins Here

**A/N: Ahhh! Thank you everyone for the reviews! Haha. I didn't think anyone would like it so I really appreciate it. Well here's another chapter! Read & Review. I hope you all enjoy. xoxo (:**

* * *

><p>Freddie was scared. No, not scared, petrified. It was two in the morning, his mother was asleep, and he was not alone in his room. Someone one had broken in.<p>

Moments ago he had been lying down in his bed, face up with galaxy war blankets pulled up to his chin. His eyes began to droop shut, sleep taking over, when suddenly he felt a hand wrap around his mouth and another wrap around his wrist. His eyes immediately shot open as a wave of fear rushed through his body.

Freddie immediately began thrashing his arms and legs, in an attempt to escape, but the intruder kept a firm grip on him. He was able to momentarily wriggle his wrist out of the intruders grip and was about to swing a punch when the intruder pounced on him, landing on his chest. Freddie moaned in pain. He began squirming under the weight of the intruder but found he was unable to move. He tried to scream for help but his screams came out muffled against the hand of the intruder.

Freddie continued to squirm around, his eyes moving rapidly around the room, trying to find a solution. Darkness blanketed his room except for a small amount of light that had trickled in from the moon. He turned slightly to his intruder, trying to make out the face but all he could see was a light silhouette. He knew he should've kept his night light.

Freddie's fear began to grow with each passing second. He was growing desperate so he did the only thing he could do. He opened his mouth wide as if to scream again but instead, bit into the intruder's hand. Freddie heard a yelp as the hand that was covering his mouth retracted. He took the opportunity to scream for help.

"He-," Freddie's cry of help was cut short when he felt a hand wrap around his mouth once again.

"Nub, it's just me," a familiar voice whispered, angrily. Upon hearing this, Freddie immediately stopped squirming and Sam retracted her hand from his mouth.

"Sam! What the hell? You scared the chizz out of me!" Freddie yelled.

"Keep your voice down dork! You'll wake up crazy."

"What the hell are yo- OW! Did you just _bite_ me?"

"That's for biting me."

"Well I thought someone was gonna kill me so of cour- You know what, that's not even important. Why are you here? And was it really necessary to scare me like that? You could have called!"

"I broke my phone last week and besides, mama likes to see you squirm."

"You're insane you know that? Now tell me why you're here."

"Well, remember a few days ago when you said I should make a bucket list?"

Freddie nodded, irritated.

"And you said you'd help me so…," Sam dragged out 'o' is 'so', "C'mon! I need your help!"

"Sam! Are you insane? It's two in the morning! You almost gave me a heart attack and now you want me to help you with your bucket list?" Freddie spat the words out, incredulously.

"Yup," Sam said calmly. He was obviously forgetting that this was Sam Puckett he was speaking to.

Freddie's eyes narrowed and he looked her in the eyes or where he imagined her eyes were. It was still quite dark and he could barely make out the details of her face, which was hovering above him. He blushed when he noticed she was still sitting on his chest. Good thing it was dark.

"No," he said defiantly.

Sam growled, but Freddie was unfazed. She leaned forward a bit, purposely putting all her weight on to Freddie's chest. He let out a pained "umf" and the sides of her lips twisted upward into a smirk. If asking politely - or what Sam deemed polite - wasn't going to work, she would have to resort to pain into convincing him to go.

"I'm not going," Freddie choked out, finding it difficult to breath.

Sam narrowed her eyes. Apparently pain, wasn't going to work.

"You're the one who gave me the idea! And you said you'd help me. I thought we were friends!" Sam spat, feigning hurt.

Freddie's eyes softened. "Sam, of course we-"

"Maybe I was wrong to come here," Sam said, cutting off Freddie and slowly getting off of him. It was her last resort, pity. She hated to use it but Sam Puckett was not going to take 'no' from Freddork Benson.

Freddie let out a breath once Sam got off of him. He sat up, propped up on his elbow, and watched as Sam turned her back to leave his room. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as guilt quickly replaced the anger he had felt just moments ago. This girl drove him insane, yet he somehow found himself unable to resist her.

"Sam, wait," Freddie said.

Sam's lips formed into a smirk as she stopped in her tracts. Sam turned around getting back into character.

"What?" she said, trying to sound disappointed.

"I'll, help you," Freddie mumbled. He knew he would regret this later.

"Be changed in five minutes. I'll be waiting in your car," Sam said, all trace of disappointment gone from her voice. She flashed Freddie a smile and rushed out of his room before he could change his mind.

Sam smirked to herself as she snuck out of Freddie's apartment. The "I thought we were friends" bit was just as effective as Carly's "Please, for me". She had this boy wrapped around her fingers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I orignally planned to make this chapter longer, but I decided to just cut the chapter in half. I'll try to have the other half up ASAP. Again, thank you all for reading! (:**


	3. The Signs Are There

Sam sat in Freddie's truck, her hands on the steering wheel, taping her fingers impatiently. It had already been fifteen minutes since she left Freddie's apartment. She let out a long, sharp breath, frustrated with the nub. Did it really take that dork that long to change? She swore, sometimes he was more of a girl then she was.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head forward, resting it on the steering wheel between her hands. She inhaled deeply, taking in the musky old car smell and smiled slightly. She liked the smell of Freddie's car - it reminded her of him - though she would never admit that to anyone.

A few seconds later, she lifted her head, craning it back to peer out of the back window. The light from the moon illuminated the parking lot. She could see Bushwell's front door, a small light radiating out from the lobby. Still no nub.

Tap tap. There was a light tap on Sam's window and she jumped slightly, turning her head to the left. Freddie was standing there, the moon half illuminating his face. Sam unlocked the car doors and Freddie opened the driver's side door.

"What took you so long, nub?" Sam hissed, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Sorry. It's my first time sneaking out. I'm new at this," Freddie said defensively, putting his hands up in mock defense.

"Whatever. Just get in the passenger seat," Sam ordered, gesturing to the seat to her right with her thumb.

"Oh no," Freddie said, crossing his arms with authority, "I am not letting someone who failed their drivers test four times drive my baby."

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed."I only failed it three times! And I swear that lady at the DMV was out to get me last time."

"Sam, you made her wait in the car while you stopped for a smoothie during your drivers test. Plus you parked in a no parking zone." Freddie stated, matter-of-factly.

"I asked if she wanted a smoothie..." Sam said under her breath.

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Just move or I won't help you."

Sam brought her hand to her chin, scrunching her face up in thought. She finally gave an exasperated sigh and climbed over the central console. Normally she would have argued with him, but she figured she couldn't have her cake and eat it too.

Once Sam was situated in the passenger seat, Freddie climbed in, shutting the car door. He put the key in the ignition, turning it to start the truck.

He turned to Sam. "Well, where to?"

"Just keep driving straight on 8th Avenue till you hit Pike Street. I'll tell you what to do from there," Sam answered, propping her feet onto the dash board and resting her hands behind her head.

Freddie nodded and began backing out. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. He had a bad feeling about this, but then again, nothing good ever came out of late night visits from Sam.

* * *

><p>"Park over there," Sam said pointing, once they had arrived on Pike Street. It had only taken them fifteen minutes to get there.<p>

Freddie complied, parking next to the side walk, near the street sign. He cut off the engine and peered around, taking in his surroundings. The street was dark, not very many street lights around, but the glow from the moon made it a bit easier to see. To his left was a small park where he could see a hobo sleeping under the slide. Over to his right were a few stores he remembers going to a few times.

Freddie felt uneasy. Being here at night gave him an eerie feeling. In the day there would usually be many cars and pedestrians passing by this street, but right now it was completely empty. It reminded him of one of those scary movies' where the dude goes into an empty, abandoned town and there lurking in the alley was a killer. Freddie shuddered at the thought.

He turned to Sam, who began unbuckling her seatbelt. The moon illuminated her face and Freddie could see bags forming under her eyes. She yawned, stretching the drowsiness out of her.

"Tired?"

"Ehh, just a little."

"Um, maybe we should do this some other night then. You se-"

"Oh no, Fredward. You are not chickening out on me. Were here. Were doing this. Got it?"

"I guess. What's the plan anyways?"

"Okay, so from here to Bushwell, were gonna take down all the street signs and replace them with our own street signs."

"Sam! That's crazy, and I'm pretty sure that's illegal!"

"All the fun things are illegal!"

"I don't know about this Sam. It seems risky."

"Oh, who was I kidding? You're a spineless little priss."

"I am not a spineless little priss!"

"Oh come on. When was the last time you've done anything exciting or dangerous?"

"Well how bout that time we went to Japan and-"

"That was two years ago! Plus, you didn't really have a choice on that one, so it doesn't count."

"Well…"

"Well?"

"…."

"Exactly, nothing! Now c'mon. Live it up Fredward! Don't you wanna experience life to its fullest? Y'know, you're only young once. Don't you want a good story to tell your kids."

"But what if we get caught?"

"It's almost three in the morning. There's barely anyone out right now. Were not gonna get caught."

A moment of silence passed.

"So are you in or not?"

Freddie raised a hand to his face, cupping his chin while mulling over Sam's words. He could go home right now, avoid any trouble, and keep the blonde out of jail. But then again, she had a point. He had never actually done anything exciting. He had never really felt that kind of rush you feel when you do something so dangerous or so crazy that it's actually quite thrilling. Anything he did with her and Carly, he was forced into doing. Oh god, his teenage years were going down the drain.

Freddie let out a long sigh. "Let's do this."

Freddie opened the door and stepped out of the car. He walked around the car to the passenger side where he met an eager Sam. She walked over to the back of the truck and reached in the truck bed, pulling out a duffel bag. She must have put that in there while Freddie was changing. She unzipped the bag and pulled out a monkey wrench and a flat, metal sign.

"So we have to change all of the street signs?" Freddie asked. There were at least over ten street signs between their current location and Bushwell.

"Nah. Were only doing the signs on this side of the street," Sam said handing Freddie the street sign.

They began walking towards their first target.

"Alright, so what do you want me to do?" Freddie asked, standing in front of the sign.

"Just lift me up so I can reach the sign," Sam ordered, placing the duffel bag on the ground.

"Uhm, okay," Freddie said, a bit flustered with the idea of lifting Sam.

He kneeled down on his knees onto the hard pavement, directly in front of the sign. Sam climbed onto his shoulders, steadying herself with his head. Freddie wrapped his arms around her legs, keeping the street sign they were going to use to replace the other one between his arm and Sam's left leg. Slowly he got up with Sam on his shoulders, being sure to keep himself steady. He was quite surprised. For a girl who could eat three times her weight of ham, she wasn't as heavy as he anticipated.

"Alright nub. Now just move a little bit closer so I can unscrew the bolt."

Freddie did as he was told and Sam reached her arms forward, clutching the beam that the street sign stood on. She began unscrewing the bolt. Once the bolt was off Sam took the street sign and dropped it on to the pavement. It made a loud clank causing Freddie to jump. He looked around panicked.

"Whoa!" Sam said, steadying herself with the beam. "Keep still you nub! Now hand me the other sign."

"Sorry!" Freddie said. He slowly released one of Sam's legs and quickly grabbed the street sign that was between his other arm and Sam's leg. He carefully extended his arm up, handing her the sign.

Sam took the sign and began positioning it onto the beam. She felt around the street sign looking for the hole to insert the screw. Once she was able to do so, she inserted the screw and began screwing the bolt on.

"Alright nub. Let me down."

Freddie slowly bent down to his knees once again and Sam got off of his shoulders. He rubbed his shoulders, a slight ache starting to form, and looked up at the street sign. It read "Toilets". He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Toilets?"

"It's all part of the plan."

"Where'd you get that sign anyways?"

"Make-A-Sign Dot Org."

"Why didn't you switch the other one?" Freddie pointed to the sign on top of "Toilets". It read "8th street", the street they were currently on.

"Were only going to change the ones that intersect 8th street."

"So were only doing," Freddie paused, doing the math in his head, "Five?"

"Yup. Now let's go," Sam said, heading toward Freddie's car. "Onto the next sign!"

Freddie sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>By the last sign, Sam and Freddie were exhausted. Needless to say, they had been able to successfully remove and replace the last four street signs. They had run into a few problems – putting on the sign upside down, replacing the wrong sign, nearly getting caught, etc. – but they were able to get by.<p>

Sam stood in the truck bed, replacing the final street sign. Around the third sign Freddie complained that his shoulders were getting hurting, so he came up with the idea to park the truck near the street sign so Sam could just get on top of there and replace it.

Once Sam had tightened the bolt she jumped down from the truck, exhausted. Freddie, who was sitting in the truck bed, looked up at street sign that read "Don't".

"We did a great job tonight," Freddie said, his voice raspy from lack of sleep.

"Yup. I can't believe we didn't get caught." Sam said.

"Yeah, we got real luck- "

"Freeze!" a voice sounded behind the two. Freddie's hands instinctively raised in a surrounding position.


End file.
